Rendered text and images displayed on a display screen of an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, or a television might not be suitably sized for all users of the electronic device because each user might be most comfortable viewing or most clearly see the rendered text and images at a different distance from the display screen. Furthermore, each user's vision might be clinically different, which can directly affect the distance from a display screen that is best in terms of comfort and clarity for a user when viewing rendered text and images on the display screen. For example, a user might have myopia (nearsightedness), and the user might need to view the rendered text and images at a distance relatively close to the display screen. For example, a user might have hyperopia (farsightedness), and the user might need to view the rendered text and images at a distance relatively far from the display screen. Provided herein are systems and methods that address the foregoing by dynamically resizing rendered information on a display screen in accordance with a user's distance from the display screen, the user's vision, or a combination thereof.